Sakuragawa
by HanaHana14
Summary: Sakuragawa - Sungai Sakura - memiliki makna mendalam. Seorang Ayah berusaha menjelaskannya pada satu satunya anak kesayangannya./Allen, ingat pesanku. Teruslah berjalan, tak peduli apapun. Oke?/#badsummary. RnR.


Semua berawal dari sungai Sakura.

Yang mengalir diiringi kelopak Sakura.

Yang indah bersama kelopak Sakura.

Dan hanyutlah kelopak Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Musim dingin telah lalu, serakan salju putih telah pudar. Sedikit demi sedikit bermunculan bakal buah cherry mengawali musim semi.

Telah terduduk di depan jendela, seorang anak kecil berambut sewarna putihnya salju. Ia tengah merenung tentang sebutir salju yang jatuh. Salju yang menjadi saksi bahwa sejak hari itu ia memiliki Ayah.

Dari kecil ia dibuang orang tuanya. Dipungut orang jahat. Dijual. Dibeli sebagai budak di sirkus. Tempat pelampiasan emosi badut jahat Cosimov.

Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu Mana, seorang badut lepasan yang baik hati. Dengan penuh kasih ia mengangkat dan membesarkannya seperti anak sendiri. Dihari bersalju ia mempunyai Ayah.

Mereka seorang perantau yang hidup dari tempat satu ke yang lainnya. Mencari nafkah dengan atraksi juggling dan sejenisnya.

Ia bahkan diajari cara akrobat oleh Mana diumur yang masih sangat muda.

Mana juga mengajari cara membaca suatu sandi. Katanya, ini permainan sandi rahasia.

Ia rindu. Ia sangat rindu saat saat ia mengobrol, bercanda dan jalan jalan bersama Ayahnya.

Ia menyesal telah berbuat tak baik. Memutuskan menjadi anak bandel untuk meraih perhatian Ayahnya yang memang dari awal sangat perhatian kepadanya.

Ia sungguh ingat. Mana tak pernah sekalipun memarahinya. Ia selalu tersenyum melihat tingkah konyol anaknya.

Kini, apa yang diperbuat? Mana telah pergi.

Awalnya ia menyalahkan kusir kereta. Kenapa ia menabrakkan keretanya?

Menyalahkan kuda.

Kenapa ia tak menuruti perintah kusir?

Menyalahkan orang sekitar.

Kenapa tak ada yang memperingatkan?

.

.

.

Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa ia tak mencegah Mana keluar?

.

.

.

Menyalahkan takdir.

Kenapa Mana mati?!

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi semua itu salah.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ada dibayanganmu jika kau melihat hal seperti itu, Allen?" tanya Mana menunjuk sungai di depannya.

Mereka tengah duduk di rumput sambil bercerita cerita. Perantauan mereka telah mencapai Jepang.

Allen bangkit dan berlari kecil mendekati sungai menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri di air.

Mana mendekati anaknya yang berumur 7 tahun tersebut, duduk di belakangnya.

"Coba perhatikan kelopak bunga itu." tunjuk Mana pada kelopak bunga sakura yang betebaran mengikuti arus.

Allen mengalihkan matanya ke arah yang sama dengan yang ditunjuk Mana.

"Sudah terbayang apa maksudnya?" tanya Mana tersenyum lembut.

"Kapal kapalan?" jawab Allen serius.

Mana tertawa melihat wajah anaknya yang menggemaskan. Ia mengacak acak rambut Allen yang berwarna kemerahan tersebut. "Hentikan!"

"Bukan kapal kapalan, Allen." katanya tersenyum tak menghiraukan protesan Allen.

"Setiap makhluk hidup yang ada di dunia ini pasti 'kan mati. Seperti kelopak Sakura yang berguguran." kata Mana melihat langit.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Allen meminta kepastian.

"Kau tau 'kan, anjingku yang mati. Nah, semua yang hidup pasti 'kan mengalami hal itu." kata Mana tersenyum.

"Berarti..." Allen tak mampu meneruskan perkataannya. Ia memegang tangan Mana yang besar dengan kedua tangannya. Menatapnya sedih.

"Hahaha... tentu saja kita pasti 'kan mati. Jangan sedih, sepertinya jalanmu masih panjang." kata Mana tertawa garing.

"Bukan itu!" teriak Allen menunduk.

Mana diam melihatnya, sementara Allen mati matian menahan tangis. Ia masih belum rela, dan sampai kapanpun tak rela jika Mana meninggalkannya.

"Allen." panggil Mana lembut, mengangkat kepala anaknya, mengatupkan kedua telapaknya pada pipi anaknya. "Jangan sedih."

"Bagaimana aku tak sedih!?" meledaklah tangis Allen. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Mana yang menempel di pipinya dengan erat, mengeluarkan seluruh air matanya.

"Dengar Allen." gumam Mana. "Tatap mataku." pintanya.

Allen mengangkat wajahnya, memenuhi permintaan sang Ayah.

"Bukankah kau sudah melihat sungai tadi? Bukankah terlihat cantik? Seperti itulah kita nanti.

"Walau diriku meninggal, bukan berarti aku 'benar benar' meninggalkan dunia. Aku akan terus bergerak dan terlihat indah di sini." ia menapakkan telapak tangannya pada dada Allen.

"Di sini?" tanya Allen bingung.

"Ya. Namanya hati."

"Tapi... Mana..."

"Menurut orang Jepang, sungai yang terdapat banyak kelopak sakura dinamakan 'Sakuragawa'. Dan umur manusia dilambangkan seperti bunga Sakura yang berumur pendek namun indah. Apa kau menyukai bunga Sakura, Allen?" tanya Mana mengalihkan topik.

"Aku suka. Tetapi lebih memilih mawar putih, sih..." jawab Allen mengusap air matanya.

Mana tertawa sambil membetulkan posisi pita merah yang dipakai Allen.

"Allen, ingat pesanku. Teruslah berjalan, tak peduli apapun. Oke?"

"Oke!" angguk Allen.

.

.

.

.

.

GRASHAAK

"AAAAAA!"

Orang orang disekitar menjerit ngeri. Seekor kuda hilang kendali, menabrakkan diri ke segala arah. Tak disangka, korban selanjutnya adalah orang yang sedang berjalan di trotoar.

.

.

.

DUAGH

"MANA!"

Kuda itu dengan tak merasa bersalah kembali menggeret kereta untuk ditabrakannya lagi ke segala yang ia lihat.

"Mana! Mana!" berulang ulang ia memanggil nama Ayahnya yang tak kunjung dibalas.

"Al... len" panggil Mana dengan susah payah.

Allen spontan mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Mana.

"Te... ruslah... berjalan, tak peduli... apapun." hanya kalimat itu yang terlontar.

"Mana!" kembali Allen goyangkan tubuh Mana, berharap ia akan bangun.

"Aku... menyayangimu..." terhembuslah nafas terakhirnya.

"Mana! Mana!" Allen telah menyadari hembusan terakhir Ayahnya. Ia menggeleng tak percaya.

"AYAH!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Allen mengerti. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah di sini. Memang sudah jalan riwayat Mana harus berakhir.

Ia tak boleh menyesal. Ia harus rela agar jiwa Mana bisa tertidur nyenyak.

"Apa kau merenungkan Mana?"

Allen menoleh ke belakang. Seorang pria bertopeng aneh sebelah wajahnya dengan rambut merahnya yang diikat rendah, tak lupa kacamata merahnya.

"Aku... hanya rindu." jawab Allen tersenyum sumbang.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Mulai besok kita pergi dari sini." katanya seraya berbalik badan.

"Baik, pendeta." sahut Allen turun dari tempat duduknya.

"Oh, ya." pria itu membalikkan badan lalu mendekati Allen. "Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku pendeta."

Allen mengetipkan matanya heran. Pria itu menunduk sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan Allen. Tangan kanannya tepat berda di atas kepala Allen, memberikan sedikit tekanan tubuhnya pada anak kecil di depannya.

"Panggil aku 'Shisou' karena mulai hari ini aku adalah Mastermu." katanya.

Allen tersenyum cerah.

.

.

.

"Baik, Shisou!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Arigato

Arigato

Arigato

Review, ya...


End file.
